


It reminded me of you

by rayisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayisokay/pseuds/rayisokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien knows that he and Ladybug have agreed to keep their civilian and miraculous lives separate from each other, but as his affection for her grows, he can't help but want to show it somehow more than cat-like moves and unapologetic flirtations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It reminded me of you

Adrien had long ago come to terms with his feelings for Ladybug. He knew it was dumb to love her. After all, he only knew her with a mask; underneath it could be a completely different person. He knew he was. But he couldn't shake off the way she flawlessly moved between buildings, her giddy smile upon releasing akuma, the care she showed for everyone she came across, and when she looked at him, he saw her clear blue eyes shine. They were equals, best friends, and partners. He fell in love with the best and worst kind of girl.  Of course, if he outright confessed go her, he didn't want to think of the results. But that didn't mean he wouldn't want to show his affection for her somehow besides his usual flirting. So he thought. And thought. 

He thought long and hard, even into the school day where Nino noticed something was up. "What's got you swamped today dude? You know you can come over and chill anytime if you need to." 

"It's not about scheduling, or anything like that," he admitted. 

"Is it about Ladybug?" Adrien stiffened at his friend's quick thinking, and Nino smiled. "I knew it! Dude, you are so whipped and you don't even know who she is." 

Adrien slumped down at his desk. He knew very well that he didn't know her real identity, and while keeping it a secret from even each other was their agreement, he couldn't help but wonder who she was behind the mask. 

"Earth to Adrien! Aw dude, it's not like you can confess to her. Wait. How bout a gift? To show her she has an admirer?" 

He raised an eyebrow at Nino. 

"Yeah! Just leave it somewhere you know she'll get it, add a little note, and voila! It's not like you'll be talking to your superhero crush, but it's a start." Nino shrugged his shoulders. "If you need gift ideas, my offer to chill at my place still stands."

"Chill... Nino, you're a genius!" 

 

¤•¤•¤

 

That night, as Chat Noir traveled atop buildings to meet Ladybug for patrolling, he held a gift bag in his gloved hand. He grinned as red and black came into sight. 

"There you are, My Lady!" 

"You seem late today, Kitty. Does it have anything to do with that?" She nodded towards the gift bag that was appropriately red with black polka dots. 

"In fact, it does! Here you are," he said, handing it over. 

Skeptically, she took the bag and peeked inside. At the sight of the gift, she looked back up at him, confused. 

"The Paris nights are getting quite a bit more chilly, aren't they? And... it reminded me of you." Chat felt his face heat up at the blatant display of his care for her, thankful for the mask and the excuse of the wind. 

"That's... actually really sweet of you, Kitty Cat." 

And then she smiled, and the corners of her eyes crinkled with happiness, and Chat felt his heart beat ten times faster than it had been before. This had been worth it. 

 

¤•¤•¤

 

The next morning on their way to class, Alya questioned Marinette about the new, fluffy white earmuffs she wore, with small red gems around the border. 

"I've never seen you with those before." 

"Oh, I just got them last night," she said, trying to blow off any details. 

"Well, they're super cute! They suit you," Her friend grinned. 

"You think? Thank you, I really love them myself."

When the two girls walked into class, something caught Adrien's eye. And suddenly, his heart pounded, because Ladybug was right behind him this whole time. 


End file.
